This disclosure relates to a system and method for selecting a charging source for an electrified vehicle. In one example, the battery pack of the electrified vehicle is charged by an energy harvesting device, such as a solar panel or a wind turbine.
The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on internal combustion engines to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of an electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that must be periodically charged to replenish the energy necessary to power these loads. Some known systems charge the battery pack from an electrical grid. Other known systems charge the battery pack by harvesting energy from environmental sources, such as solar or wind sources.